The long-term goal of this study is to provide both cross-sectional and longitudinal data on psychosocial, behavioral and psychophysiological risk factors for cardiovascular disease and cancer in alumni of North Carolina Central (NCCU) in Durham, NC. This study represents one of the first examinations of the relationship between SES, age and gender and health risk factors in college-educated African Americans, and how these risk factors and their association may change over time. The primary purpose of this initial study is to conduct a telephone survey of 3,000 male and female NCCU alumni from three cohorts to examine social, behavioral, and psychological processes that mediate the well- known association between SES and hypertension. This study will also explore the association of age, gender and psychosocial factors with cardiovascular reactivity in a smaller subsample of 300 alumni. Finally, this study will investigate the association of SES, age and gender with cancer (in older persons), and with cancer-related risk factors and health behaviors. The following specific hypotheses will be tested: 1. Lower SES will be associated with a higher prevalence of hypertension and cancer (in older persons), and more hypertension and cancer risk factors. Lower SES will also be relate to fewer behaviors associated with cancer prevention and detection. 2. There will be age differences in the influence of SES on hypertension prevalence, and on hypertension and cancer risk factors, such that the SES effect will be stronger in the middle-aged than in elderly respondents. 3. Psychological, behavioral and psychophysiological factors will mediate or moderate the association between SES and hypertension and cancer in adult blacks. These factors include social support, religious participation, residential environment, health care utilization, smoking physical activity, alcohol intake, dietary patterns, John Henryism, perceived stress/racism, optimism, depression, cancer knowledge/attitudes, screens behaviors and anger. Thus, we hope to show that the association of SES and hypertension and cancer can be partially explained by these variables.